Of Lice and Men
Of Lice and Men is the thirteenth episode of season four of The Cleveland Show. It is the ninety first episode, overall. Synopsis Rallo gets lice and is forced to shave his fabulous fro. Meanwhile, Cleveland is given the responsibility of house sitting for his dad, under the one condition that he doesn't lay a finger on his RC Cola. Plot As Rallo gives a nickname to the new kid in school, a lice outbreak at school results in Donna finding out Rallo is infested. When her attempts to pick them out fail, she is forced to cut off his afro. When he is forced to face his classmates, he tries to camouflage his bald head with a wig but fails and picks up the nickname “Mr. Peanut.” He tries appealing to Donna but doesn't get any sympathy. He tries a series of hats but also fails to deflect his classmates teasing. As he mopes, Junior's perkiness surprises him and he learns Junior's secret for deflecting the constant teasing using his imagination. After some early reluctance he gets the hang of things and imagines himself in a space battle. After bonding with Junior, Rallo admits that he'll miss their adventures when his hair grows back, but as he sleeps, Junior shaves his head in the night to keep him bald. As he is forced to play with Junior rather than face his friends, he begins to despair of his hair growing back. After Rallo faces more teasing from his friends, Junior is left with a hard decision of continuing to shave Rallo and decides to stop. Rallo awakens to find his hair is finally growing back and Junior agrees to let him out of a planned trip to a Wizard's restaurant as Donna yells about her missing shave cream. As Junior watches Rallo go off with his friends, Rallo gives him his stuffed zebra Roy that he used in his imagination to watch over. As Rallo decides to be nicer with his imagination, Junior takes off on another adventure in his mind. Meanwhile, Cleveland heads to his parents house to avoid the lice but when his parents head out to Legoland for the weekend, they leave Cleveland to house-sit. After Lester shows up and gets in, he invites the rest of the gang over despite the “no guests” rule. Their bonding gets out of hand when Lester gets into Freight Train's RC Cola and they go on a road trip to the store to get some more. But at the store, Big Boob June reveals that they haven't carried RC Cola for nearly forever and is pretty certain that they can't get anymore in Virginia and sends them on to Kentucky. On the road, the guys antics start to wear on Cleveland's nerves and finds out the guys raided even more of the RC. After getting to the store and locating the RC, they get home just before Freight Train and Cookie arrive. Freight Train is upset about Cleveland having friends over and then notices that he is hiding something behind his back. Cleveland reveals he is holding a can of RC and as Freight Train prepares to give him a spanking, Cleveland tells off his father and gulps down the soda. Freight Train is faced by not only Cleveland but his friends as well, until he reveals that he has all of the other fathers backing him up too, after they were ratted out by a neighbor. As Cleveland and the guys cower as their dads approach, Freight Train hands him the belt for finally standing up to him and passes it on so he can beat his own son. The rest of the dads also pass on gifts to their sons and they all go to Freight Train's tree fort to drink RC. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *LeVar Brown *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Dr. Fist *Rallo Tubbs *Cleveland Junior *Dudley Minor Roles *Roberta Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Evelyn Brown *Walt *Julius *T-Rex *Two Dads Dave *Dump Truck Face *Rice Pee-Pee *Mrs. Lowenstein *Theodore Parker Jr., III *Bernard Bernard *Hot Wheels *Marco Moreno *Mrs. Hickerson *Larry the Leopard *Roy the Zebra *Gunther *Gretel *Gary *Papa Bear *Brother Cousin *General Richter *Mr. Fist *Arianna the Bear (Mentioned) Quotes :Mrs. Lowenstein: Class, it's very important that you show these letters to your parents, when you get home. This is for parents eyes only. Guardians don't count. :Random Kid: But by grandmother- :Mrs. Lowenstein: Is not your dead mother. ---- :Rallo: Am I gunna die, Mama? :Donna: Not from lice. ---- :Evelyn: LeVar, I did not carry that boy for six months to not see him grow up. ---- :Cleveland: I won't let you down, dad. :LeVar: Shhh, shhh. You already have. ---- :Donna: Rallo, wake up. I have to tell you something. It's not easy for me to say and it's not gunna be easy for you to hear. :Rallo: Roberta's really my mom? ---- :Donna: Roberta, we got a runner! :Roberta: a tazer on Rallo The fro has to go, bro. :Rallo: Don't taze me, sis! :tazes Rallo :Rallo: AAAAAAAAH!!! ---- :opens the door to see Lester :Cleveland: Lester, what are you doing here? :Lester: Just begging door-to-door. What are you doing here? :Cleveland: This is my parents' house. I'm house sitting. :Lester: Well, can I come in? :Cleveland: Sorry, I wish you could, but my parents said no friends. :Lesters: Okay, then can I have a dollar? :Cleveland: sigh Just come in. I'll get you a glass of tap and then you're on your way. :comes in :Lester: God bless you. :doorbell is rung again; Cleveland opens the door to find Tim, Holt, and Dr. Fist :Cleveland: What are you guys doing here? :Dr. Fist: Lester just texted us, you were giving out free waters. ---- :Walt: Your hair smells like streetball and weed. :Rallo: It's herbal essence. ---- :Rallo: I can't ever go back to school, Mama! Those kids are emotional terrorists! They called me Mr. Peanut! :Donna: All the Tubbs' got the peanut head. off her wig and presses down on her gray hair, to show her peanut head It's a genetic trait that runs in the family. I have it, my mom has it, I'm assuming her mom had it, and now you have it. :Roberta: I have it too. takes off her wig, to show her bald peanut head :Rallo: disgusted Oh my God! :Roberta: the fourth wall Don't worry horny college guys, who think I'm hot. This is only a gag. ---- :Cleveland: What's that? :Dr. Fist: Nothing. Just a cigarillo I stole from my father, 25 years ago. ---- :Dr. Fist: Dads suck. My dad forced me to become a doctor. I wanted to be a janitor at McDonald's. :Holt: Pass the Dutchy. Eighties. Didn't inhale. Nineties. Nobody cares what I say. Least of all, my dad. :Tim: My dad made me get out of the river to poop. :Lester: I was gunna be the only hetero male of The American Ballet School for Dancing Pansies, but Pappy said no and I was good. Billy Elliot good. ---- :Cleveland: We should come up with a name for ourselves. :Lester: How 'bout "Lester's Crew"? :Cleveland: Love it! Sold! Moving on! ---- :Rallo: I have become a shell of my former self. Peanut shell. Ha. That'd be good if it was for someone else. ---- :Rallo: Doesn't it bother you that you get teased all the time? :Junior: I just don't pay much attention because I can always get lost in my imagination. a rainbow with his hands ---- :Junior: This is Roy. He's a zebra. He's five years old, like you and he had anxiety induced eczema. He turns black and white and red all over. laughs That's Larry's. I can't take credit for that. ---- :Rallo: LEEEEEROOOOOOY JEEEEEENKIIIIIIINS! ---- :Cleveland: Good thinking. That's why we're Lester's Gang. :Tim: Uh, I thought we were "Lester's Crew". :Cleveland: Why would you say that? You knew what I meant. We were best friends but now I hate you forever. ---- :Cleveland: Look out, Horsepile, because here comes Lester's Boys! :Tim: Crew. :Cleveland: I hate you. ---- :Fist passes by a Dr. Pepper :Dr. Fist: Doctor. ---- :Roberta: offscreen WHERE THE HELL IS MY SCHICK HYDRO AT!? I'M GETTING CACTUS LEGS UP IN HERE!!! ---- :Guys' fathers show up :General Richter: Stand up, maggot! :Papa Bear: Hello, Tim. :Mr. Fist: Hey, Angus. :Brother Cousin: gibberish :Holt: General Richter! :Tim: Papa Bear! :Dr. Fist: Sir! :Lester: My Brother Pa! :General Richter: That's right. We're all here. And you're in a Hellhole of trouble, Holt! :Dr. Fist: You've been defiant, Angus. I'm greatly irate. :Papa Bear: Haven't I told you not to go into other people's houses, Tim? You reverse Goldilocked, these people. :Brother Cousin: noise ---- :Cleveland: How did you know they were in on it? :LeVar: Mrs. Hickerson saw you guys coming in. She ratted you out. :Cleveland: Mrs. Hickerson. Get laid, you hag. ---- :Mr. Fist: Here, son. This is for you. :Dr. Fist: Your Rolex with a jubilee bracelet, that a faceless client gave you? :Mr. Fist: I know, it's ostentatious and now it's yours. ---- :Tim: Your bow tie? :Papa Bear: Yes. :Tim: Does this mean you'll stop banging Arianna? :Papa Bear: No. ---- :Lester: Your favorite lint. :Brother Cousin: gibberish ---- :General Richter: You acted like a man, son. I thought the day would never come. :Holt: Thank you, sir. :General Richter: To you, son. I award you with my very first medal of honor. :Holt: gasp Really? :General Richter: No! Give me that, you worthless maggot! I do, however, give you an insincere salute. ---- :Dudley: Your fro's looking good, Rallo. Rockin' the Barack. Trivia *Rallo has a nickname for every student at school. *LeVar has a collection of RC Cola, a real-life cola flavored soft drink, known fully as "Royal Crown Cola", created by Claud A. Hatcher, as far back as the 1900's. *Evelyn was pregnant with Cleveland for six months, meaning that Cleveland was born prematurely. *Lester begs door to door, which may explain how this unemployed man gets the money to pay the bills for his own house. *It's revealed that under Rallo's hair, he has a peanut shaped head. **In fact, it's learned that all members of The Tubbs Family have peanut heads under their hair. *Like how Donna wears a wig, Roberta reveals that she was a wig as well, and she's completely bald underneath. She then breaks the fourth wall to notify the audience that this is only a gag and therefore, not officially part of her character. *The fathers of all of The Guys appear. Tim's father, Papa Bear, Lester's father, Brother Cousin, Holt's father, General Richter, and Dr. Fist's father, Mr. Fist. Cultural References *Freight Train and Cookie go to LEGO Land to see a sculpture of The Empire State Bulding. *Rallo exclaims "Don't taze me, sis!" This was a reference to the phrase "Don't taze me, bro!", a historical quote by Andrew Meyer, before getting tazed by cops at The University of Florida, for asking John Kerry if he was associated with The Skull and Crossbones Society. *Rallo's nickname for having a peanut head is "Mr. Peanut". *Junior says "Imagination", as he forms a rainbow over his head with his hands. This is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "The Idiot Box", where it was a running gag for Spongebob to perform this visual gag, every time he said "Imagination". *Junior has a He-Man toy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:LeVar Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes